False Start
False Start is the final and 26th episode of Season 1 of Code Lyoko. Synopsis Aelita's materialization program has worked and she's now living on Earth. The next day, Aelita begins her classes. She is nervous because she knows nothing about anything her classes are in. The guys console her and Sissi becomes jealous of all the attention she is receiving. She explains to Nicholas and Herb that Aelita is only acting frail. After class, they meet up with Yumi and decide to turn off the Supercomputer. In the Factory, they find Jim (who has been fired) and they go with him to the Supercomputer Room. When Jeremie goes to shut down the supercomputer, Aelita passes out. Once she comes around, Jeremie scans her and discovers X.A.N.A. has given her a virus that links her to the supercomputer, which prevents the group from shutting it off without killing Aelita in the process. Jeremie has the computer start a program to analyze the results of the scan in the hope of finding an anti-virus. He walks Aelita home to Yumi's house and along the way stop at a photo booth which she believes to be a scanner. Later while in the science lab of the school, the gang discovers X.A.N.A. has materialized Kankrelats into the real world in mass numbers and has unleashed them on the school. Ulrich and Yumi offer to stay at the school to protect it while Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita go to the Factory to deactivate the tower. When the three of them arrive at the Factory, they find Jim destroying Kankrelats. After Jeremie deactivated the scanner X.A.N.A. has been using to materialize the Kankrelats, Odd gives Jim a nail gun to use to attack and destroy the Kankrelats at the school. Odd and Aelita go to Lyoko by the help of Yumi and Ulrich (who must go to Lyoko from Jim to help the others) and manage to deactivate the tower just in time as Jim has taken many injuries and a Kankrelat will fire a final shot to kill Jim. Jeremie launches a Return To The Past and the gang finds themselves back to the morning in Jeremie's room when they told Aelita about the materialization program. Jeremie wants to materialize Aelita for good but she knows she still has the virus, although she does agree to visit for a few hours but more than that would be too risky with X.A.N.A. on the lose. Meanwhile, with the Lyoko Warriors taking more time than before to talk to Aelita, they get caught in Jeremie's room by Jim and the principal. Jim accuses them of planning and scheming and they confess to planning a prank on Nicholas and Herb. They also tell Principal Delmas that if it weren't for Jim, they would have been late to class. Principal Delmas lets them off with a warning and walks away. Jim asks them why they did that (having forgotten how he helped them) and they thank "Jimbo" on their way out of Jeremie's room. Yumi even gives him a kiss on the cheek. As they walk to class together, Jeremie is seen holding one of the pictures of himself and Aelita that had been taken in the photo booth. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Faux départ. *This episode is the first and only one where the return in time is used to go back to the events that happen in an earlier episode, in this case Code: Earth. *This episode is also the only episode that after the opening recaps the prior episode much like a 2 part episode despite not officially being one. Gallery namespace = File category = False Start format = \ allowcachedresults = true Episode "I do not own, nor do I or intend to profit from this content whatsoever. "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." ca:Començament en fals es:Salida en falso fi:Varaslähtö fr:Faux départ gl:Intento frustrado it:Andata e ritorno pl:Odcinek 26 "Falstart" pt:Começo falso ru:Фальшь старт Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:False Start